Every Song Has It's Story
by chrisspiration
Summary: Various songfics. All of them oneshot. Different Pairings and Eras. NO SLASH
1. Just the Girl: JamesLily

**Just the Girl**

**A/N: Songfic. Just the Girl by the Click 5. Oneshot. Hope you like it!**

_She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doing  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion_

Lily shot him a death glare and muttered something under her breath. James' pants fell off and his hair grew up to his waist. He yelped, pulled up his pants quickly and fixed his hair. All of this before Lily had gone ten feet away. James stared after her,

"Still too hot for you, Evans?" he called out. Lily walked up to him, fire blazing in her eyes and kicked him in...well...you know where. As James doubled over, she levitated him and dropped him in the middle of the lake. Sirius was laughing hard but stopped short when Remus sent him a death glare. He summoned James out, dripping wet. And James couldn't help but smile at Lily's smug look and mocking gesture.

_She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after_

James ran to catch up with her, growing tired of her being so stubborn. He held her soulders and spun her around. Lily shrugged his hands off and roared in desperation.

"What? What do you want, Potter?" she cried. James lowered his head,

"Just go out with me, once! Please, just give me a try! If you don't like it, I swear I'll never bother you again," he mumbled. Lily noticed that he seemed sincere. She wrinkled her nose in a cute way and said,

"I'll think about it. And consider yourself lucky" And with that, Lily left the scene. James' pout turned into a smile, then into a wide grin. He jumped into the air, punching it with his fist.

"YES!" he shouted, making half of the students turn to look. He skipped over to where his stuff was and he victory-danced all the way into the castle.

_Cause she's bittersweet  
She knocks me off of my feet  
And I can't help myself  
I don't want anyone else  
She's a mystery  
She's too much for me  
But I keep coming' back for more_

James slumped down onto his bed and grinned. Lily Evans was going to be his. She was going to learn to love him. It had taken him five years of conquest. She was perfect in every way. James loved her, oh yes, he loved her…

_She's just the girl I'm looking' for_

**A/N: So?? Review Please!!**

**Love,**

**Ale**


	2. Author Note! Sorry!

**Author Note: SORRY!!!!

* * *

**

Hey everyone! I seem to be making a lot of Author Notes and I apologise. I know hoe annoying they are. But this is IMPORTANT!!! You guys I need help!!!

As I am currently writing about 4 other oneshot songfics, I need to know if you guys would like me to post those other ones in this story. Or create new ones for each of them.

**IMPORTANT:** The other songfics have NOTHING to do with THIS story…like there is a Remus/Lily one and there might be a Ron/Hermione one. So I don't know if it's too confusing

Please reply,

Love,

Ale :D


	3. Furry Little Secret: RemusLily

**Furry Little Secret**

**A/N: I just had to type this up. I listened to this song the other day and I was like, What if I change dirty to furry! I will TRY to follow x-FuzzleMonster's advice and make the story longer than the lyrics. At least 200 words between strophes. (Spelling?) She/he's got a point. Even though that was flames and flames make me cry. :'(**

**So Yeah, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. And the song, Dirty Little Secret is owned by The All-American Rejects.**

**Dedication: This songfic is dedicated to Gina. For being my best friend here. 3

* * *

**

Remus came into the Gryffindor common room, limping. He winced as his knee brushed against the table border. He felt a trickle of blood flow down his left leg. Remus decided to go get some sleep, his midnight 'adventures' always left him exhausted.

"Remus?" a soft voice called out curiously. Remus turned around sharply, causing him to topple backwards. He yelped in pain as he fell on his sore leg and arms. He didn't think anyone would be up so early. It was Lily Evans. Remus blushed. He'd had a crush on her since their second year. Lily rushed over to him spread out on the floor. Her face contorted in worry.

"Oh my god! Are you alright?" she caught a glimpse of his bloody (not the swear word but the actual adjective) leg before he could hide it under his cloak. She gasped.

"Remus! What happened to you? You need to get to the Hospital Wing! You're injured!" she said nervously. Remus sighed. He knew he should've told Lily about his lycanthropy condition a long time ago. But he couldn't bring himself to it. _What if she becomes scared of me? What if she doesn't want to speak to me anymore?_ He couldn't risk loosing her over a condition that could be kept a secret.

**Let me know that I've done wrong,**

**When I've known this all along.**

**I go around a time or two,**

**Just to waste my time with you.**

Lily picked Remus up from the floor. She was quite strong for her skinny body and he wasn't able to move a muscle in order to help her.

"Lily, look. I'm really tired so can I just go to bed? I'm fine, seriously!" Remus complained. Lily ignored him and levitated him to the Hospital Wing. Remus gave up and silenced himself. He glanced at Lily's beautiful face. Her flaming red hair fell beautifully around her shoulders and her bright emerald eyes were screwed up in worry and concentration. Her eyes met his and they lingered there for a while, just staring into each other. She looked away and he felt his heart drop. _Fine, if she wants to play that game. Bring it on. _Remus gasped loudly and pretended to faint. He heard Lily freak out.

"Oh God! Remus! REMUS! Wake up! Please! Oh God, oh God! Is he over bleeding?" she whispered frantically to herself. Suddenly, Remus couldn't take it anymore. He burst out laughing. Lily stared at him with her mouth open, glaring daggers at him.

"You evil little man! How could you do that to me? I was about to die from panic! I thought you were dying!" Lily cried. She looked close to tears. Remus stopped laughing immediately.

"Sorry! Lily, I'm so sorry! I didn't know it would scare you so much! Please forgive me!" he said hurriedly. Lily blinked several times, preventing any tears to come out. She looked away and muttered something about, 'No trust' and 'Insensitive'.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away,**

**Find out games you don't wanna play.**

**You are the only one that needs to know.**

Lily lowered Remus onto one of the white beds and called Madam Pomfrey. She scuttled out of her office, but relaxed when she was it was Remus.

"I don't know what happened t him. He came into the common room like this and I brought him here. He won't tell me what he did" Lily explained, still concerned. Madam Pomfrey nodded,

"Yes, I'll take care of him, Miss Evans. Thank you for your aid." She said and went back into her office to look for a potion. Remus looked at Lily, his eyes full of regret ad fear. He flicked his eyes towards Madam Pomfrey's door and sighed, _I might as well tell her. I trust her. And I like her a lot. If I like her so much and I trust her with my life, I'll tell her. _Lily sighed as well and turned around, walking towards the doors.

"Lily!" he called out. She looked back expectantly. Remus opened his mouth.

"Thank you" He said quietly, hating himself. Her face fell but she smiled faintly and nodded as she left. Remus flopped back and groaned. _Why couldn't I tell her? I'm such a coward! Nothing but a coward with a furry little problem._

**I'll keep you my furry little secret.**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,**

**Hope that you can keep it,**

**My Furry Little Secret**

The next day, Remus returned to the Great Hall in the morning. His wounds were healed and he felt perfectly fine. He spotted the rest of the Marauders sitting in the Gryffindor table. Sirius saw him and waved cheerfully, his mouth full of bacon.

"Hey, Mooby! Hob ab you feebin?" he asked. Remus sat down between him and James.

"Fine, thank you" he replied. He saw Lily sitting a few seats away and his stomach flipped. James saw him staring at her and asked,

"Did something happen between you and Evans?" Remus turned sharply and shook his head,

"Nah. She just saw me returning to the common room wounded and took me to the Hospital Wing. I was going to tell her about my 'condition' but I backed out" he replied. James nodded,

"She doesn't have to know. I mean, I trust her but if you don't want anyone to know you don't have to tell them. It's your life," he said. Remus nodded,

"Yeah. I know," he said quietly, "But I want to tell her. I want her to know I trust her and that she means t-" he stopped short. James had begun to stare at him with a weird expression on his face. _Crap, crap, crap. I just slipped something BAD. If James finds out I like Lily he might kill me. He's liked her since first year and he's done everything in the world to get her to go out with him. He thinks we support him. I almost told him and the other Marauders that Lily means the world to me. _

"What?" James snapped. Remus opened his mouth,

"I-, that if she kept it a secret it would mean the world to me. And that if I could have such amazing friends who would do as much as become animagi for me, the girl one of those amazing friends likes has to be as trustworthy as them" he replied quickly. James seemed satisfied with the answer. _Great, I just boosted his ego three times it's already abnormally large size. But, phew! That was a close one. _

**Who has to know, when we live such fragile lives?**

**It's the best way we survive.**

**I go around a time or two,**

**Just to waste my time with you.**

When they finished a long breakfast in which Sirius knocked over almost half the things on the table, the Marauders stood up and walked out of the Great Hall.

"I don't feel liked going to class," said Sirius suddenly. James looked around and leaned forwards,

"Wanna skip?" he asked. Remus rolled his eyes while the pair sped along the hallway and outside the castle. He looked at Peter and he rolled his eyes as well. _Good old Wormtail, you could always trust him to be loyal._ They walked towards their first class, which the Marauders all had together. Remus sat on the front row of the Transfiguration classroom while Peter sat beside him. Lily entered and sat a few seats away from them on the first row. Remus stared at her when she walked in and kept staring after she had started taking notes. He leaned in to whisper to Lily to meet him somewhere so he could tell her everything, but McGonagall chose that moment to show up. Remus straightened up and cursed her under his breath, not literally.

"Good Morning, students. Please put away your supplies except for, of course, your wand," she said sternly. The class put away their notes and quills excitedly. McGonagall never did that. Lily looked at Remus for a moment and then looked away quickly when he noticed. His heart flipped. _She was looking at me! _McGonagall's stern look suddenly became that of annoyance.

"Where are Mr. Potter and Mr. Black?" she asked Remus and Peter. Peter squirmed in his chair. Remus looked up and his mind worked furiously before answering,

"They are in the Hospital Wing, Professor. Would you like me to go ask for a pass?" he lied. Remus Lupin was the world's best liar. According to James and Sirius, which were the only ones who knew when he lied, this was never, except for when he was covering for them. So, understandingly, McGonagall believed him and nodded. Peter cast Remus a look of respect while Lily's was disapproving. _She knows I lied. She, apart from the Marauders, is the only one that can tell when I'm lying. _Remus walked quietly out of the classroom and as soon as he was out of sight, he started running towards the Hogwarts' grounds. Once he was outside, he thought quickly,

"Accio Marauders' Map" he said. After a few seconds, a piece of parchment came zooming out of the 6th year Gryffindor boys' window and into his outstretched hands.

**Tell me all that you've thrown away,**

**Find out games you don't wanna play.**

**You are, the only one that needs to know.**

"HEY! WHAT THE H- Moony? What are you doing here? Are you skipping class? Aww! I'm so proud of you, buddy!" cried a voice from the window, which turned out to be Sirius. Remus looked up and rolled his eyes,

"NO! I'd never do that. But I did lie. And I feel bad about it. So if I am caught I'll blame it on you. I told McGonagall you two were in the Hospital Wing. So I expect you to be there. You need a pass from Madam Pomfrey too," he shouted. James' head had also appeared in the window.

"Ok! Thanks for covering for us, buddy! Really!" said James. Sirius nodded,

"We'll hurt ourselves in no time! Don't worry, buddy, you won't be caught!" he added, swinging both his legs around the window.

"What's with the buddy thing?" Remus asked annoyed. James laughed while Sirius shrugged.

"GERONIMO!" he cried and jumped off. Sirius fell on the floor and whimpered. James closed his eyes and jumped as well, falling beside Sirius. Remus covered his mouth with his hand.

"Are you two okay? Did you break something?" he asked worriedly. Sirius looked up,

"Nah. I'm fine, I think I just broke my arms, legs and ribs" he said. James was biting his lip and holding his right wrist with his left hand.

"OWWWW!!! It hurts! Moony, take us to the nurse. Owwww" he whispered. Remus levitated his two friends and ran to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looked up from her desk and stood up.

"What happened to these two, this time?" she asked, tucking the boys in separate beds. Remus' lying part of his brain worked furiously for the second time that day,

"Uh. Sirius fell down the moving staircase and James tried to grab him but fell with him. They were trying to get to Transfiguration," he explained. Madam Pomfrey sighed and shook her head.

"If one of them has a son that goes to this school, I'm resigning," she muttered. Remus smirked. James was pretending to be asleep while Sirius was checking his hair out in a pocket mirror. Remus left the wing with his friends' two passes.

**I'll keep you my furry little secret.**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,**

**Hope that you can keep it,**

**My furry little secret**

**Who has to know, **

When the bell rang, Remus picked up his things and waited for Peter. Lily packed up her stuff as well and motioned for her friend, Keely, to leave without her, and then she walked over to Remus.

"Hey" she started. Remus turned around, surprised.

"Oh, hi Lily" he said. Lily looked down,

"Well, I-uh-I just wanted you to know that you can trust me with anything. I-I can keep a secret, even a really big one," she said quietly. Remus put his hands on her shoulders,

"I trust you. Please know that, I'd trust you with my life," he told her reassuringly. Lily smiled, leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, I'm just letting you know that I'll always be there for you. No matter what" she said, looking at him in the eye, and walked away. _Oh my God! Lily Evans just kissed me! She KISSED me, Remus John Lupin! Wow. _Remus touched his cheek where Lily had kissed him and a grin crept up onto his face. He turned around and walked straight into Peter. Remus gasped.

"Oh! Peter, uh, hi! What are you doing here?" he asked nervously. Peter smiled nervously,

"I was waiting for you. Don't worry, I won't say a word to James." He said. Remus patted him on the shoulder appreciatively and they walked out of the classroom. But Remus knew that eventually, he'll have to tell James about this.

**The way she feels inside,  
Those thoughts I can't deny,  
These sleeping dogs won't lie  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out**

It was the night first full moon of the month. Remus was walking down the hallway moodily, as he always became when full moon approached. He was cursing James and Sirius under his breath for pranking Lily earlier and was not watching where he was going. **(A/N: Guess.) **Suddenly, he bumped into something hard and staggered backwards.

"Oh, sorry! Are you alright Remus?" called out the person who he had bumped into. He focused his eyes and realized it was none other that Lily Evans. He felt his hands start to sweat.

"Wha-oh yeah I'm fine. Sorry for bumping into you, I wasn't looking where I was going. Well, actually, I was but I wasn't really paying attention, if you know what I mean but-"he stammered when Lily put a finger on his lips, laughing.

"Hey! It's okay. Don't worry," she said. Remus smiled nervously. Then he felt something inside him swell up and he suddenly felt mad at her.

"Just get out of my way, okay!" he shouted at her. Lily looked taken aback.

"What's wrong?" she asked cautiously. Remus shrugged the feeling off and bit his lip.

"I'm so sorry, Lily. I'm just having some hormonal problems," he said. _Hormonal problems? That couldn't have come out cheesier. _But Lily seemed satisfied and she gave him a small smile. Then she looked out of the window asnd sighed. Remus noticed the clouds were clearing and he needed to get to the Shrieking Shack before the moon rised.

"I have to go now. Uh, Dumbledore wanted to see me. Bye Lily" he said hurriedly. Lily nodded,

'Bye, Remus" she said. Remus walked off and as soon as he was out of sight, he started running. As soon as he got to the Whomping Willow, he looked around and immobilized it. Then he hurried inside and climbed up the narrow path into the Shrieking Shack. Remus glimpsed the moon appearing in the starry night and took a deep breath.

**I'll keep you my furry little secret.**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,**

Lily looked out her bedroom window and sighed. Remus had gone off again. He was hiding something from her and she knew it. Looking up at the sky, she saw the beautiful, white moon come out from behind the clouds. She wondered where Remus was right now, and then, she heard a howl. It came from Hogsmaede, a few miles away. Lily suddenly stopped short. Her eyes widened. _Of course! Remus is a werewolf! That's why he's been moody and that's why he had to go before the full moon came out! But, why didn't he tell me. He said he trusted me. I'm sure he had a reason. _Lily felt a tear roll down her cheek as she thought of Remus transforming. _It must be so hard for him. Poor thing. Oh, and he probably thinks that if someone finds out, they won't like him anymore; that they'd be scared of him. I would never leave him. I-I think I like him. Yeah, I do. I like him a lot. But what will he say when he finds out I know about his-his condition? Oh well, _Lily smiled to herself and left the window, flopping down on her bed and she drifted off to a dreamless but peaceful sleep.

**I'll keep you my furry little secret.**

**Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret**

**Hope that you can keep it,**

**My furry little secret**

**Furry little secret**

The morning sun shone through the ratted window in the Shrieking Shack. Sirius yawned and stretched his paws on the wooden floor. He opened his eyes and looked around. Remus was stretched out on the corner of the room wearing nothing, James was leaning against the wall next to him sleeping and Peter was curled up on the bed. Sirius transformed back into a human and tapped James on the shoulder.

"Wakie, wakie, Prongsie-poo" he said in a singsong voice. Then he walked over to Peter and picked him up by the tail. The rat screeched and bit his finger.

"OUCH!" Sirius yelped and let it go as it transformed into Peter Pettigrew. The scream caused Remus to wake up. James was already a human and he summoned a cloak, which he wrapped around his werewolf friend. Sirius was tending to his bite while cursing Peter.

"Hey! You shouldn't have picked me up by my tail, you know I hate that!" exclaimed Wormtail indignantly. Sirius stuck out his tongue at his friend.

"Padfoot, Wormtail, come over here. Moony needs help," said James, picking up Remus' right arm. Sirius wrapped his finger with a band-aid and took hold of Remus' left arm. Peter transformed back into a rat and scurried into the tunnel to immobilize the tree. James and Sirius carried a wounded Remus out into the Hogwarts grounds and made sure he was conscious before running away. Madam Pomfrey always came to take care of him after his transformations and she couldn't find out that the Marauders were illegal animagi.

**Who has to know?**

As soon as Remus was healthy, he thanked the nurse and walked out of the infirmary with a bandaged arm. He rounded a corner and headed towards the Great Hall, where he knew his friends were waiting for him. Just then, he spotted Lily running towards him and he bit his lip. _I seem to be doing that quite often. It's a miracle my lip doesn't have a hole through it now. _Lily reached him and hugged him hard. Remus put his unhurt arm around her shoulders.

"Remus, I-I know about your-your condition," she whispered in his ear. Remus tensed.

"Oh." He said. Lily pulled away.

"Just so you know, even if you were a vampire, I'd still think you're a wonderful and amazing person and I'd still love the guy you are for who you are." She said. Remus felt his heart jump. He smiled,

"You really mean that?" he asked her. Lily smiled even brighter.

"Every word of it" and without warning, Remus forgot about his broken arm, and forgot about James and forgot about the fact that they were in the middle of a hallway. Remus pulled her to him and kissed her with all the passion he felt for her.

**Who has to know?

* * *

**

**A/N: It's finished! What did you think? Better that the other one? Please tell me! Oh and if you have any suggestions for songs, and any pairings, please let me know! I'll try to do anything to please my readers.**

**Love,**

**Sharpeye**


	4. That Don't Impress me Much: slight JL

**The Marauders Don't Impress the Why's**

**A/N: I know, random story. Just had to post this.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the Why's. (excluding Lily) Oh and the song 'That Don't Impress me Much' belongs to Shania Twain.**

**Dedications: To Becky! Ma best friend! **

**Enjoy!

* * *

**

"POTTER, POTTER, POTTER!" shouted the entire Hogwarts population. James Potter, the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain and Seeker had just caught the snitch, which meant the Quiddtich Cup was won by Gryffindor. The Gryffindor team was carrying James on their shoulders while he waved to everyone as if he was king of the world. He was carried all the way to the Gryffindor common room, where he was lowered in the middle of applauses and cheers. Sirius Black, James' best friend stood up on a table,

"EVERYONE! SILENCE!" he shouted. The students went instantly quiet. Sirius grinned and beckoned James, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, the other two friends in the group of four which called themselves the Marauders, onto the table. When all of them were on, Sirius continued,

"In order of the current victory of the Quidditch Cup this year, my dear friends and I have organized something special for our fellow Gryffindors!" he cried. The rest of the students cheered. Sirius carried on talking about how great James was at Quidditch and how awesome he was at everything. Nobody noticed four girls sitting at the end of the room.

"URGH! Black is so annoying!" exclaimed Hailey. Hailey, Sandy, Lucy and Lily were best friends at Hogwarts. They were all in Gryffindor and all of them despised the Marauders. Except Sandy. She was an avid Quidditch fan and thought they were cool. She also had a small crush on Remus. Lily was currently sitting down on a chair by the fire, reading. Lucy and Sandy were playing chess while Hailey was trying to work on a homework assignment.

"I know. But Potter isn't any better," commented Lily, still reading. Sandy rolled her eyes,

"Come on guys, they're cute!" she said.

"You're only saying that because you like Remus, Sandy. We all know that," replied Hailey. Sandy blushed and turned back to the chess game.

"AND NOW! IT'S TIME TO PARTEY!!!!" cried Sirius. The girls groaned as lights came out of nowhere and music started playing. The Gryffindor common room was wild. Everyone was dancing, eating, and talking at the same time. Sirius and James were being drooled over by a group of girls, and they seemed to love it. Peter had disappeared somewhere and Remus was heading over to the girls.

"Hello, ladies. Why aren't you enjoying the party?" he asked. Sandy looked flustered but stood up.

"We were just about to. Right, girls?" she said, giving her friends a death glare. Lily and Hailey looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Lucy stood up.

"Yeah, come on Lils, Hails!" she said, pulling them both to their feet. Sandy had already left with Remus as the girls searched for something to do.

After about half an hour, James stood up on another table, like Sirius had done a while ago and said,

"_Sonorus!_" then his voice amplified and he cleared his throaght. The music stopped and everyone turned to look at him.

"How would everyone like a karaoke competition?" he exclaimed. The crowd, including Sandy and Lucy cheered. James smirked,

"Okay then. I'm nominating Lily, Hailey, Lucy and Sandy to go up first!" he shouted. Lily stood there gaping at him. Hailey looked at her friend,

"The nerve of that boy! I get stage frights!" whispered Lily. By then, the Gryffindors had started a chant of 'Lily, Hailey, Lucy, Sandy, Lily, Hailey, Lucy, Sandy!" that was driving Hailey off the wall. Sandy came over to them and said,

"Come on! It'll be fun!" while practically dragging them on stage. Then Sandy put her arms around the girls in a group hug.

"Okay! I had a brilliant idea! Let's sing that song, That Don't Impress me Much by Shania Twain! And then we can switch the names around so they match the Wizarding world and the Marauders! You all know the lyrics because I've heard you sing it in the shower. Don't shake your head Lily, I know you do. And…oh come on!" she said. Hailey was grinning, Lucy shrugged and Lily looked around.

"Well…I don't know…" she said. Hailey patted her on the shoulder.

"I'm all for it. Look, I can sing about Black. Lily, you can sing about Potter. Lucy, Pettigrew and Sandy, you get Remus!" she exclaimed, as she high-fived Sandy. After some minutes of arguing, Lily gave in. Sandy straightened herself and took the microphone from James.

"Okay, people! We'll be singing "That Don't Impress me Much". Give a loud applause for Lily Evans, Lucy Clement and Hailey McMinn! This one goes out to THE ONE AND ONLY MARAUDERS!" she exclaimed. James and Sirius grinned and got off the 'stage' with a jump. Sandy waved her wand and the music started playing. She tossed three mikes to her friends and started moving with the song.

**Sandy:** _"I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart  
But you've got being right down to an art  
You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wall  
You're a regular original, a know-it-all"_

Lily, Lucy and Hailey closed in,

**All: **_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else_

**Sandy: **_Okay, so you're a straight O student  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the brain but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much_

Sandy winked at Remus, who blushed. Sirius and James laughed while Peter looked confused. Hailey took Sandy's place in front and smiled.

**Hailey**_ I never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocket  
And a comb up his sleeve-just in case  
And all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it  
'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta place_

Sandy, Lucy and Lily closed in,

**All: **_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
_  
**Hailey: **_Okay, so you're Sirius Black  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the looks but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much  
_

James playfully shoved Sirius while he gaped at the girls. Remus chuckled and patted Sirius' back. Lily nervously walked towards the front while Hailey reassured her friend with a pat on the arm.

**Lily:** _You're one of those guys who likes strut around  
You make some students' lives miserable just for the fun of it  
I can't believe you kiss your broom good night  
C'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!  
_

Lily was starting to enjoy this. The look on James' face was priceless. And her friends closed in for the chant,

_  
_**All: **_Oh-oo-oh, you think you're special  
Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something else  
_  
**Lily: **_Okay, so you've got a snitch  
That don't impress me much  
So you got the moves but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm in the middle of the night  
That don't impress me much_

James started smiling as though he had just been told he won a million galleons. Sirius laughed but when he saw James' expression he stopped.

"What?" he asked. James turned to his friends and started jumping around wildly,

"SHE THINKS I'M ALRIGHT SHE CALLED ME BABY!" he screamed. Remus rolled his eyes while Sirius started jumping around with James. Now Lily left the front and grudgingly, Lucy stepped in.

**Lucy: **_You think you're cool but have you got the touch  
Don't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alright  
But that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely night  
That don't impress me much_  
_Okay, so what do you think you're awesome or something...  
_

**All: **_Oo-Oh-Oh  
That don't impress me much!_  
_Oh-Oh-Oh-Oh-No  
Alright! Alright! _

The Marauders were looking at the girls with different expressions written across their faces. James' was that of pure ecstasy, Sirius' was a mixture between pride and annoyance. Remus was smiling at Sandy and Peter was blushing and hiding behind James.

**Sandy: **_You're Merlin_!  
**Hailey: **_Professor maybe.  
_**Lily: **_Mr. Popular._  
**Lucy: **_Whatever!_  
**All: **_That don't impress me much!_

The song ended and everyone started clapping wildly. The girls bowed and rushed off the stage. James and Sirius clapped them on the backs and went on stage.

"That was an amazing performance of The Why's!" Sirius exclaimed. The girls looked at each other in confusion. Sirius rolled his eyes,

"All of their names end in a Y!" he explained as if it were the most obvious thing on earth. Sandy laughed and Lily sighed but couldn't suppress a grin. James winked at her and she looked away, disgusted.

"Now, who'd like to be next?" he cried. People started rushing towards him while The Why's went off to the corner where they were before. Lily picked up her book and sighed,

'Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea!' she thought to herself.

* * *

**So? What did ya think?**

**Ideas are more than welcome for future songs!**

**Love,**

**Ale**


	5. How to Save a Life LilyJames

**How to Save a Life**

**A/N: I've always thought this song fit perfectly for this part of the story. It's really sad, actually. Hope you like it anyways**

**Dedication: to everyone who has ever reviewed my stories. Thank you so much guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: If I had written Harry Potter, would I be here sitting writing fanfiction?

* * *

**

_I knocked on the wooden door, glancing around me at the empty street, footsteps approaching me from inside._

Step one; you say we need to talk.

He walks; you say 'sit down it's just a talk'

"_I've been thinking…maybe I shouldn't be your secret keeper…" I started. The young man with the messy hair in front of me shook his head vigorously and frowned._

"_Why? You know Lily and I trust you!"_

He smiles politely back at you

You stare politely right on through

_I paced around the room, trying to come up with all the reasons I had previously thought of._

"_That's what's expected, Prongs!" I started, turning to look at him._

"_What's expected? That we trust you? Of course it is! And proudly! You are my best friend, how could we not?"_

Some sort of window to your right

As he goes left and you stay right

_I sighed as James sat down on one of the red couches._

"_I know…but think about it. Voldemort probably knows we're best friends. And he'll know you chose me to be your secret keeper…it all seems too easy for him…" I said lamely. Now that I needed the reasons, they had all seemed to vanish from my mind._

"_Of course…but you won't tell him even if he does find out. That's why we trust you, that's why you're the secret keeper and not someone else"_

Between the lines, fear of blame

You begin to wonder why you came

_I put my head in my hands and sighed. This was harder than I had pictured it in my mind on the way here._

"_But…what if we switched…if you named someone else the secret keeper,"_

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I could've stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known, how to save a life**

Let him know that you know best, cuz after all you do know best

Try to slip past his defense, without granting innocence

"_Dumbledore told us to choose someone to depend our lives on, someone who we can trust everything. We chose you, what's the problem? You've decided you're not safe enough?" he said harshly. I groaned and shook my head._

"_No! It's far from that! I'm worried for your safety, and Lily's and Harry's!" I replied._

Lay down a list of what is wrong

The things you told him all along

_I took a deep breath and started._

"_Look, Voldemort will make me his first target because it's expected that you choose me to be your secret keeper, right?"_

_He nodded._

And pray to God he hears you

And pray to God he hears you

"_If we get someone else…I was thinking, maybe Remus or Peter…to be the secret keeper. Voldemort won't suspect them, right? So when I don't have the information, you three have a while to come up with a plan to escape him or fight him or something," I could almost hear the tension of my words in the air. _

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I could've stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known, how to save a life**

As he begins to raise his voice, you lower yours

Grant him one last choice

"_I just don't trust any of them like I trust you, Sirius! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT?" he shouted, loosing patience. I'll remember not to be around Harry when he's angry…with parents with temper like those…_

_I took a deep breath. I had to make myself clear or he wouldn't budge. I knew him._

"_Alright then…I'm just saying what's best for all of you…" I said quietly, then stood up and walked over to the door, opening it to the chilly night. "Think about it,"_

Drive until you loose the road

Or break with the ones you've followed

_I went outside, walking over to the end of the protection shield that the Potters had placed around their cottage. I heard running footsteps behind me and stopped._

_  
"Padfoot!"_

He will do one of two things

He will admit to everything

"_You're right…it's better for Lily and Harry…I'll-I'll talk to Peter into it…but I want you to be here, please" he said, his ebony hair whipping around in the air. I smiled and walked over to him._

"_Course, mate"_

Or he'll say he's just not the same

And you'll begin to wonder why you came

_We hugged briefly like brothers, and then he smiled went back inside. I sighed and left the boundaries, turning on the spot and vanishing with a 'pop'._

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I could've stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known, how to save a life

* * *

**

**A/N: #snif# what did you think? Please review guys!**


End file.
